


Untitled Euroshipping smut

by sassyscienceman



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyscienceman/pseuds/sassyscienceman
Summary: It's as the title says. Some porn for the sake of porn with euroshipping. Also euroshipping is canon don't @ me





	Untitled Euroshipping smut

Eyes closed, Seto gave into the touches. Ryou always had that effect on him. Just from light touches he melted in his hands. The CEO don’t fight it back anymore, he was Ryou’s slave in a matter of speaking. And he didn’t mind at all.

Ryou was always gentle, to lure him into a false sense of security. Little kisses to his ear, a nuzzle against his back. Just enough to get the man upset when Ryou stopped. “Don’t stop.”

“Don’t stop what?” He’d asked in a sweet tone. But Ryou knew. He always  _ **knew**_.

It was difficult to say it, Seto hadn’t been open except for his younger brother and maybe his personal bodyguard. But Ryou made him beg for it. His face would turn red and he’d try to cover his face.

But gentle warm hands pried them off his face. Seto was exposed to the brit. “The touches. I want more.” He’d say, trying to save face.

Ryou would then kiss his lips, sometimes he’d taste of strawberry cake, or other sweets he’d consume. Or maybe that’s just how Ryou naturally tasted like. Seto wasn’t sure.

“Okay, only because you asked  _ **so**_  politely.” Today he was nice, he didn’t push him to his limit for this. The suit he wore was undone, to reveal his chest.

A shiver ran down his spine. It felt cold at first but Ryou was always there to warm him up. First the tips of his fingers ran down his abs, a silent game of trying to maintain composure. But he’d always lose when he felt a wet tongue touching his pecks.

Seto covered his mouth to keep his moans from escaping. A bad move on his part. With his sharp teeth Ryou bit down, marking him as  _ **his**_. That’s when he’d moan loudly, fingers digging into his arm rest.

Ryou would let a out a soft chuckle before kissing the bite mark. And the process would be repeated. There was no point in acting anymore now, Seto fell into Ryou’s hands.

When Ryou was done toying him, he’d gently pat at his crotch, a smug grin on his features as he felt an erection underneath his suit pants. “Setooo~” the brit said, squeezing the length. Another moan from the CEO made him laugh again. “You’re a naughty boy. I should really punish you.”

The CEO shook his head in disagreement. “Why not? You’re getting hard and I haven’t even done anything fun yet.”

Seto let out a grunt of unease. “Ryou please, I can’t..”

“Alright. Just this once.” He said with a wink. Without another moment of hesitate Ryou undid his zipper and button. The CEO stood up to remove his pants and underwear, although he did it a bit hazily.

Excitement had built up and it showed by his erection that was now dripping a bit. “What a pervert. Calling me to suck you off in your own office.” The brit said as he tied his hair up. “Then again I did agree to this.”

“I guess we both ar–Ah!” Words were lost now as Ryou went down on him. The brit had no problem taking him into his mouth. Or any shame either, violet eyes would look up as his tongue dragged up the length.

If Seto were to look down he’d be greeted with a smile. That mischievous smile always hit him hard so he’d look away instead. But he would regret it soon after as Ryou lowered his mouth to take him in completely.

Now his hands would latch onto his white locks, stroking encouragingly to continue his work. And Ryou would respond by tracing each vein until he reached the tip. There Ryou would lap at his tip teasingly until he forced himself to deep throat him.

To add to his pleasure, or his suffering, the brit would hum gently as he bobbed his head up and down the shaft. Seto closed his eyes, tightening his grip on the hair.

“No more, please no more..!”

Ryou ignored the pleads, and sucked harder and faster. The length throbbed in his throat, he could feel him getting close to his climax. So with a final suck the brit pulled away, with saliva at the corner of his lips.

“You’re right. We should stop here.” No, no! This isn’t what Seto wanted. His hand went to the Brit’s shoulder.

“No, don’t I… I..” Words were failing him now. He wanted more, he wanted to keep feeling good but he also wanted Ryou to feel good as well.

For Ryou to was fun to see the normally calm man squirm. It was part of his cuteness factor. One which only he was allowed to see. So he stood up, giving his beloved kisses to his forehead. “Shhhh it’s okay. I know what you want love.”

He was prepared, from the desk drawer Ryou pulled out a few condoms and a bottle of lube for him to use. “Don’t be afraid to go hard on me.”

With his permission Seto placed him on the desk, devouring him with kisses and touches. Anything to show Ryou how much he loved him too and the effect he had on him. The brit laughed softly as he pulled off his shirt and pants off.

Now fully nude Ryou was at Seto’s mercy. “Show me how much you love me.” Seto nodded and coated his fingers with lube. A kiss was given as he pushed a finger inside.

Ryou moaned, both from the pressure and the kiss. And then he began to move the finger inside. When he got used to it another finger was added, then another. Until all three were inside and moving around inside him.

Eventually Ryou pulled from the kiss, now he latched onto his boyfriend’s shoulders and pressed his mouth near his ear. He purposely did this so Seto could hear him moan loud and clear. It was him, it was only him who made him feel this good. “You can… Go in!” He hissed with delight.

Seto pulled his fingers out and gave his boyfriend one final kiss before tearing the condom wrapper open. Once lubed up he positioned himself at Ryou’s entrance, and made sure to look at him. “Ready?”

“Mhm.” And in he went in, slowly to ingrain the feeling into his memory. Ryou’s insides were squeezing on him in just the right ways, if he wasn’t careful he would cum right then.

No, he couldn’t do that. He had to make him feel good first. Seto pushed and pushed until all of him was deep inside.

Ryou in the meanwhile clawed his fingers into the suit to calm himself. When he felt fine, he let Seto know it was okay to move by kissing his neck.

Slowly the two moved to find a pace that suited them. But once they found it they went to town. The room rang out with slaps of flesh against flesh, loud moaning with encouraging words being thrown out. As well as a few swear words and of praise.

Then Seto moved at just the right angle. The sweet spot that made Ryou’s body twitch and beg for more. Soon Ryou rocked his hips into Seto’s, both of them were desperate for the more friction.

The way Ryou looked as he was being rammed was a beautiful sight for Seto. Tears were in his eyes, mouth half open, begging for  ** _him_** ,  ** _his_** love,  ** _his_**  touches. The CEO held the young man by his hips and pounded into his ass relentlessly until Ryou arched his back one final time, screaming how much he loved him before collapsing back down on to the desk.

It was enough for him to cum as well, and he made sure to fill him good with his seed before also falling down onto Ryou’s chest.

The two were breathless, but content. Then Ryou started to laugh. “What’s so funny?” Seto asked.

Ryou’s hands went to his chin and he lifted it up so they can see each other. “I’m happy that’s why.” That dominant persona was gone, now only the sweet and gentle Ryou stayed. Giving the CEO little kisses and nuzzles for loving him so sweetly.

Before Seto would’ve been completely confused and bothered by what he said. Laughing after sex would mean it wasn’t great right?

But with Ryou he learned what it meant. He was happy with  ** _him_**. And Seto felt the same way too. So he returned the kisses with his own. They would have to get up eventually but for now, they could stay like this. Hot, sweaty but happy.


End file.
